


Hombre

by MyloShinobu



Category: Marvel Ultimate Universe
Genre: F/M, Fem Tony, Genderbending, M/M, No Natasha Stark, SPECIAL STONY CHALLENGE FANWORK
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: Tras un experimento extraño, Tony termina convirtiéndose en mujer. Para el millonario no parece ser un problema pero puede que para el correcto y heterosexual Capitán América represente un conflicto entre lo correcto y sus deseos sexuales hacia esa versión de Tony.





	Hombre

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS pertenece al evento organizado por Unos pelos de Gato y Wooho Shin en FB: SPECIAL STONY CHALLENGE FANWORK

La lluvia caía fuera aislando el viejo departamento en su propio silencio. Steve estaba en la cocina, hirviendo agua mientras miraba fijamente la ebullición de la misma. Llevaba solo su pantalón de pijama, y aunque el agua caliente salpicaba su pecho desnudo, apenas podía notarlo. Estaba más atento en sus pensamientos que en lo que ocurría alrededor.

Se sentía tenso. No, realmente solo estaba asimilando todo.

Del otro lado del departamento, una chica castaña terminaba de abotonarse la camisa de pijama que hacía conjunto con el pantalón de Steve. Terminaba de cubrir los pechos firmes y se hacía el cabello en una coleta. Un rayo tras la ventana llamó su atención. Miró atenta el cielo hasta que escuchó el trueno que hizo temblar las ventanas. No se inmutó, siguió mirando hasta notar su reflejo.

La imagen de mujer joven seguía ahí. Contemplaba su reflejo mientras estaba sentada en el suelo de ese departamento anticuado. Recién había retozado con el hombre que estaba en la cocina. Colocó su mano en los labios, meditando. ¿Cómo diablos habían llegado a eso? Miles de preguntas aparecieron en su mente que la hicieron entrar en pánico. Antes de que pensara, siquiera, en escapar, el rubio apareció en la puerta, serio y pensativo. Steve la miraba atentamente, con una taza de té sostenida con ambas manos.

—Está caliente—advirtió Steve, ella solo se limitó a sonreír y asentir.

El rubio se acercó y le ofreció la taza. El vapor era demasiado caliente, tomó un sorbo, con Steve aún sosteniendo la taza. Se quemó los labios, Steve se disculpó pero parecía absorto en otra cuestión. Ella negó, tomó la taza y la colocó en la mesita de la sala. Se limitó a sonreír, esperar que se enfriara. Se levantó, miraba a Steve que seguía con ese ceño fruncido y en silencio, como si pensara algo importante. Aún así, era adorable.

—Se supone que hoy tengo una fiesta—mintió ella—. Debería irme.

No esperó respuesta y giró para recoger su ropa. Antes, siquiera de que pensara en agacharse y recoger su ropa, Steve la tomó de la muñeca, la hizo mirarlo. Seguía con ese ceño fruncido pero había algo en el rostro de ese hombre... una súplica. Con esos ojos de cachorro le suplicaba quedarse. Ella... estaba realmente confundida.

Steve, decidido, la llevó al sillón. Con agresividad la recostó, podría jurar que estaba jadeando. Ella iba a quejarse cuando notó a Steve sacando su enorme erección. Sus labios apenas si articularon una palabra pero las ansias del hombre se sentían en el aire. Retrocedió un poco, estaba cediendo demasiado fácil a las insinuaciones.

—Lo acabamos de hacer...

Steve la recostó en el sillón para abrir sus piernas, ella solo jadeó pues también quería volver a hacerlo. Steve la había hecho sentir mejor que nunca. El rubio metió sus dedos en los pliegues rosas. Ella seguía mojada y no fue necesaria tanta preparación, recién lo habían hecho. Steve la tomó de forma salvaje, con urgencia y gruñendo en su oído. Ella solo gimió mientras se sujetaba de los hombros desnudos. El chasquido de su unión inundaban la habitación.

Steve arremetió con fuerza. El sillón se movió al compás. Los gemidos resonaban. La taza de té se había caído. Steve gruñía desesperado y ella miraba al techo, con el placer en la boca y perdiéndose en el gozo.

Él no la dejaría ir.

No esa noche.

—Tony...—gimió para seguir embistiendo.

...

Había sido una mañana bastante caótica. Tuvieron que enfrentar a varios enemigos antes del desayuno. Tony se ponía de malas si no le dejaban tomar su café en las mañanas. Steve tuvo que ayudarlo en varias ocasiones porque simplemente no carburada su cerebro sin café. Todos estaban agotados y hambrientos. En cuanto llegaron al complejo de los Ultimates, Tony corrió por su taza de café y sintiendo que era persona.

—No creo que sea saludable que tomes tanto café, Tony—regañó el Capitán mientras dejaba el periódico en la barra del desayunador.

—Es esto o un trago, y ya que el doctor me dijo que no debía tomar tanto alcohol, creo que no me puedes negar esto—alegó para servirse otra taza.

Steve suspiró agotado, era la discusión de todas las mañanas. Pero Antonio siempre hacia lo que quería; y Steve se lo permitía. Bueno, era un hombre adulto y no le iba estar prohibiendo cosas. Ya su propio cuerpo le estaba cobrando sus impertinencias. Steve comenzó a preparar el desayuno cuando Tony tomó su tercer taza de café y se dirigió fuera de ahí.

—¿No piensas desayunar?—regañó Steve, para un soldado la comida es fundamental para un buen rendimiento.

—Después cariño, ahora tengo pendientes que deje esta mañana—dijo mientras se dirigía a su taller. Steve suspiró agotado pero siguió con su labor. Pelear con Tony siempre era en vano.

Nunca podría comprenderlo pero bueno, muy su problema. Ese era el trato que habían hecho, o algo así. Desde que se conocieron, a Steve le ha parecido que el comportamiento del millonario es irritante pero ha aprendido a vivir con eso. Son buenos trabajando en equipo y han forjado una buena amistad. Eso es suficiente, en especial para alguien que ha estado congelado y vive en una era que no es la suya.

Antonio ha hecho que todo sea más pasable. Incluso su rompimiento con Janet y la muerte de Bucky han sido experiencias que ha superado gracias a Antonio. Por eso le estaba perpetuamente agradecido pero a veces era un hombre tan incomprensible e impertinente. En fin, le había dado un hogar y siempre le estaría agradecido.

—Mamá y Papá volvieron a pelearse—dijo Barton entrando a la cocina, Steve suspiró irritado con esa estúpida broma sobre su relación con Tony. Y sobretodo porque fue idea de ese chico araña que no soporta.

Eran buenos amigos y hombres, sobretodo eso, hombres. Era ridícula esa idea de emparejarlos pero lo ha dejado pasar porque lo considera un juego de niños. Es decir, no es uno de esos maricones ni nada de eso, solo lo ha dejado ser porque eso parece ser normal. El mismo Stark le da tan poca importancia a esos asuntos que quiso aprender a hacerlo también. Aunque para él era más complicado. Steve era un hombre decente, educado como cualquier hombre debe serlo y jamás haría algo como eso. El tener una relación con un hombre, claramente, no es para nada correcto.

Tras terminar el desayuno, todos fueron a la mesa para empezar a comer. Habían dado uno o dos bocados cuando todos escucharon la explosión. Se pusieron a la defensiva, antes de que Steve pudiera alcanzar su escudo otra explosión se dio desde el mismo sitio. Eso provenía del taller de Tony. Steve no lo pensó un segundo más y salió corriendo en dirección a al taller de Antonio. Los demás lo siguieron. Se hizo paso entre los escombros cuando una tercera explosión resonó.

Dió algunas patadas en la puerta y logró entrar al taller, estaba agitado y asustado mientras el polvo inunda todo. El resto siguió a Steve, alerta de lo que podría atacarlos. Todo estaba en silencio, eso le preocupó aún más. Tony tal vez estaba inconsciente y propenso a un ataque, pues no llevaba su armadura. Camino lentamente haciéndose espacio dentro del polvo. Fue sigiloso cuando un grito, de una mujer, lo hizo estar alerta.

—¿Quién diablos está ahí? ¡Tony! ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Steve asustado, no había rastro del genio.

—Si, si... solo que esta porquería está mal y terminó explotando. Creí que mis cálculos estaban bien—dijo la voz de esa mujer.

Todos se pusieron alerta, esa voz jamás la habían escuchado. Steve avanzó, con el escudo al frente. Se dirigieron hacia la voz mientras el polvo descendía. Dio órdenes con señas para vigilar alrededor, tal vez habían entrado algunos infiltrados.

—¡Maldita sea! Tendré que empezar de nuevo—decía la voz.

Steve se acercó, iba a golpear cuando vio a una chica castaña, vestida como solía vestir Tony. Steve detuvo su ataque, jamás golpearía a una mujer, a menos que fuera necesario para la misión. La chica lo miró, en sí miró a todos los que estaban rodeándola, precavidos.

—¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó la chica, extrañada.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí?—preguntó Steve, calmando la situación.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos les ocurre?—ella miró desafiante, Steve podía reconocer esa mirada pero... no, no podía ser.

—No volveré a repetirlo, ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?—preguntó el capitán con mayor severidad.

—Soy yo, ¡Soy Antonio! ¡Y este es mi taller!—de pronto la chica se extrañó—. ¿Por qué mi voz...? ¿Esa es mi voz?—tocó su rostro buscando algo, luego miró a Steve—. ¿Soy yo, no?

Steve simplemente no sabía qué decir. La chica salió corriendo al baño, todos la siguieron. Cuando llegó y se miró al espejo, solo bastaron unos segundos de impresión para escuchar un grito agudo que resonó en todo el complejo de los Ultimates.

Si, ese era Tony pero en un cuerpo muy diferente al suyo.

•~•~•~•~•~•

En la sala, todos los Ultimates miraban atentamente la situación. Tony había cambiado de cuerpo con su experimento raro, ahora estaba ahí, apreciando su propia belleza. Para incomodidad de Steve, él también apreciaba la belleza de esa mujer castaña. Curvilínea sin ser vulgar, una coquetería natural y la estatura perfecta.

¡No! ¡¿Qué diablos?!

Ignoró esas tonterías y siguió esperando a que Bruce y Janet volvieran de hacer el estudio al los genes de Tony. Al parecer algo que uso lo había hecho cambiar de sexo, pero era demasiado extraño. Querían ver qué consecuencias podría traer eso para Tony y sus genética en general. Aunque Tony estaba del todo encantado, incluso ajustaba la ropa para apreciar mejor su nuevo cuerpo.

—Ser mujer me favorece más de lo que pensé—dijo mirándose en el espejo—, probaré los orgasmos múltiples mientras juego conmig...

—¡Tony!—regañó Steve, molesto. El millonario soltó una risita que parecía coqueta, a Steve eso le removió algo. Tony le reía de forma coqueta siempre pero nunca le había causado tal sentimiento. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

—Supongo que podré sacarle provecho a esto—Tony apretó sus senos y los dejó caer. Era un movimiento tan vulgar que Steve debió voltear a otro lado para que nadie notara el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y los estragos que estaba ocasionando Tony en su pantalones.

¡No! Eso es una absoluta tontería. ¡Por favor! ¡Es Antonio Stark! Su compañero de batalla. Hombre. Solo se había convertido en mujer, lo cual tampoco era algo coherente pero eso había pasado. No le podía estar afectando de esa manera. Seguramente solo estaba en shock, tratando de analizar la situación pues va más allá de su entendimiento.

Volvió a mirar hacia Tony y no pudo evitar mirar con seriedad el encanto del millonario por sí mismo. Tenía tanta razón. Ser mujer solo había hecho resaltar sus encantos. O quizá era la primera vez que se sentía consciente de ellos. Siempre supo que Antonio era atractivo pero nunca se fijó en él de tal manera que...

 _¡Oh, por...! ¡¿En qué diablos piensas, Rogers?!_ —se regañó mentalmente.

Tony sintió la mirada del rubio observando su cuerpo con cierta determinación. Le guiñó el ojo para sacarlo de quicio. Sabía cómo Steve se estaba torturando mentalmente por ese cambio. Lo conocía, a él y sus prejuicios. Cuando lo ve gruñir y levantarse para irse, supo lo Steve pensaba y realmente se estaba tentado a molestarlo. Su cuerpo se había convertido en el arma que necesitaba para provocar al Capitán América.

Cuando Steve iba a salir, Janet y Bruce volvieron solo para decir algo que suponían todos. El proceso podría ser irreversible, o volver a su cuerpo masculino en cualquier momento. Tony solo sonrió y pidió los papeles que comprueban lo ocurrido, camino hacia la salida, contoneándose más de lo normal, o eso juraba Steve. Se despidió de todos.

—Si no se lo enseñó a Pepper dirá que es otro pretexto para no asistir a las juntas de la empresa—y desapareció de ahí tras lanzarles un beso. .

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decir exactamente.

—¿Ahora sí podría decirse que lo que dijo el chico araña es real? ¿Steve es nuestro papá y Tony es la mamá?—preguntó Clint tratando de aligerar el ambiente, Steve rodó los ojos. De nuevo esa estúpida broma de Spiderman. El mocoso que se la pasa pegado a Tony.

Steve lo miró amenazante y salió de ahí a su habitación.

—Creo que no le gustó tu broma—le murmuró Pietro a Clint, burlándose.

—Cállate mocoso—dijo Clint siendo suspicaz ante las reacciones del súper soldado.

•~•~•~•~•~•

Lo que siguió de eso fue peor para el pobre y viejo corazón del Capitán.

Tony jamás hacia las cosas de manera sencilla y por alguna razón se había empeñado en hacer dudar a Steve de todos sus principios.

Tony se tomó muy bien la situación. No solo eso, se adaptó muy bien gracias a Pepper. Se vistió y comenzó a comportarse como podría comportarse Tony si fuera mujer. Incluso adaptó una identidad diferente: Natasha Stark, la familiar desconocida de Antonio. Incluso Steve pensó que usó el "Natasha" fue en burla a su antigua y fracasada relación con la espía. A Clint no le gustó esa "bromita" para nada.

—Necesitaba moverme sin que el dinero fuera un impedimento, para ustedes sigo siendo Tony—dijo antes de salir con el ruido de esos tacones altos y con un vestido que, para Steve, era demasiado corto; lo cual era de muy mal gusto. Eso... lo irritaba bastante. Janet suspiró al verlo irse.

—¿Quién diría que Antonio se viste mejor que yo? Eso me hace querer cambiar por completo mi guardarropa—meditó la chica mientras seguía tomando un licuado sano de moda.

Eso puso a pensar a Steve. Cuando estuvieron juntos, él y Janet, ella solía usar esos vestido e incluso ropa más atrevida. Si bien le molestaban, jamás le irritaron tanto como los que usaba Antonio y no comprendía la razón. Es decir, Antonio siendo mujer vestía mucho más elegante que Janet pero eso no quitaba lo corto del vestido, lo provocativo de sus movimientos y esa coquetería que parecía dirigida a él.

Se levantó para salir de ahí.

—¿A dónde vas, Steve?—preguntó Clint, el arquero era muy suspicaz. Y Steve lo sabía. No, más bien le preocupaba. Si Barton había notado su... "incomodidad" respecto a lo que ocurría con Tony, quería decir que para todas sus emociones eran como un libro abierto.

—Entrenamiento—dijo sin dejar su camino, todos lo miraron irse.

—Desde que Tony se volvió chica, Steve ha estado... raro. ¿No creen?—preguntó Clint al resto, que apenas le prestaba atención.

—Si—corearon Wanda y Pietro, Janet los miró extrañada.

—Creen que a Steve...—empezaba a deducir lo que el resto suponía.

No, no podía ser. Steve es... bueno. Un macho. En todo el sentido de la palabra. Durante su relación, Steve había tenido actitudes posesivas y era algo, sino bastante, cerrado de mente. Aunque es un caballero, también era anticuado y hablaba de cosa que Janet siempre le aburrían. Sino es que mencionaba a su amigo Bucky y su esposa... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ni siquiera valía la pena recordar. Antonio se aburriría si pretendía algo y con lo "recto" que es Steve, dudaba que eso fuese a pasar.

Es decir, Tony era alguien atractivo aún siendo del sexo opuesto pero... ¿que Steve se fije en él de esa manera? No, eso no podía ocurrir. Bueno, tampoco podía meterse en las cosas de Steve, es decir, ambos ya terminaron. Ya no tienen nada. No podía meterse en eso aunque su curiosidad podía ganarle.

En la siguiente ocasión donde los nervios del soldado fueron puestos a prueba, ocurrió cuando Loki volvió a atacar. Se necesitó de varios héroes para detenerlo, por lo que tuvieron que trabajar con Spiderman. Steve detestaba a Spiderman y esa relación que tenía con Tony. Era demasiado dependiente a él y no le gustaba para nada. Y cuando se enteró de la transformación de Tony, no se despegaba de él. Más por hacer bromas al respecto que porque tuviera un interés aparte.

Eso le irritaba a Steve, pues él no lo miraba de esa manera. No creía que Spiderman tuviera tan "inocentes" intenciones. Ni siquiera el mismo Steve las tenía.

«Es un chico adorable. Te agradaría si lo conocieras mejor» le comentó Tony alguna vez.

Eso lo hizo rabiar. Y aunque estuvo a punto de afectar varios planes, la misión concluyó. Derrotaron a Loki, Tony festejó como suele festejarlo y volvieron al complejo de los Ultimates. Mientras llevaban a los prisioneros, Steve miró hacia donde le ayudaban a quitar la armadura, saliendo con ese líquido verde rodeando su cuerpo desnudo. Steve se sonrojó ante las curvas, la coquetería innata de Antonio y enfureció. No podía sentirse de esa manera.

Pero no hubo mucho qué pensar. Mientras Tony caminaba a ponerse ropa, un dolor se apoderó de ella/él. Antes de que se desplomará, Steve corrió a sostenerla. La llevó adentro, con ayuda de Janet le colocó algo de ropa y luego la llevaron al hospital con urgencia. Ahí Steve se enteró de algo que Tony venía ocultando desde hace mucho: el tumor inoperable de su cabeza.

Esa fue una puñalada que no pudo esquivar. Jamás supo lo mucho que le importaba Tony hasta ese momento. Es decir, habían vivido varias cosas y aprendido a convivir mutuamente pero... ¿Por qué le había ocultado algo tan importante? ¿Qué no le tenía confianza? ¿Tan cerrado se veía que ni Antonio podía decirle algo como eso? Quiso regañarle, gritarle pero le fue imposible. Antonio se veía tan mal, tan avergonzado de ocultarle el asunto que se rindió.

Como siempre, se rinde con él.

Es decir... de todas las personas que conocía en esa época, Antonio era el único que lo había comprendido. Ni siquiera Bucky lo había entendido del todo. El anciano Barnes había vivido su vida y se había acoplado al nuevo mundo, los cambios y todo lo que implicaba. En cambio Steve, era un viajero del tiempo perdido en un lugar del cual no puede escapar ya. Todo lo que sabía, simplemente se había perdido. Lo que conocía dejó de existir y ahora estaba ahí...solo.

En Janet creyó encontrar una salida, un alma que se apiadó de él y lo guiará en ese nuevo sitio. Pero Janet lo dejo de lado tan rápido. Steve no se acoplaba a los estándares que una chica como ella tenía sobre los hombres modernos. Janet estaba harta de sentir que salía con su padre o un anciano. Y volvió a buscar a su esposo, el único que la hacía sentir joven y con quién se sentía cómoda, pese a su tipo de relación.

Steve se sintió traicionado, volvió a estar solo y se mantuvo así, no quiso nada de nadie. Ya había tenido suficiente de ese mundo nuevo y la frialdad de las personas. Solo luchó por sus ideales y nada más. No importaba mucho ya. La vida no le tenía nada bueno preparado.

Entonces, Antonio apareció en escena.

No es que se llevarán mal pero Steve siempre vio en él lo que todo mundo esperaba del Capitán América, algo que jamás ocurriría. Janet sería feliz con un hombre como Tony, eso siempre pensó. Divertido, moderno y... todo lo que implicaba ser un Stark. Por eso se mantuvo al margen, solo compañeros de batalla y eso era lo único que importaba. No se odiaban pero podían mantenerse cordiales.

Entonces llegó ese día, donde Steve se enfrentó a su hijo. Red Skull le confesó que era su hijo, siendo dado por Gail al ejército tras la muerte de Steve. Miles de emociones lo atacaron. Estaba confundido y asustado. Se enfrentaron a él, había perdido el juicio pero seguía siendo su hijo. Trató de lucir fuerte, incluso después de la muerte de su hijo. Steve estaba perdido, lo había perdido ya todo.

Deseaba que jamás lo hubieran encontrado, morir congelado y no despertar a ese infierno. Mientras rezaba porque Dios se apiade de él, aunque sea una vez, Antonio entró. Y aunque lo corrió, Antonio insistió en quedarse. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba punto de golpearlo. ¿Qué diablos tenía que meterse en asuntos que no le incumben?

—Hazlo—dijo Antonio, de forma desafiante—. Si eso te hace sentir mejor, golpéame.

No lo hizo. Simplemente lo soltó y se tiró en la banca. Nada estaba saliendo como debería. Se sentía tan perdido. Antonio solo sonrió y comenzó a hablarle de lo mucho que admiraba al Capitán América, su historia y cómo de niño quería ser igual a él. Eso si lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué alguien como Antonio querría su miserable vida?

—Eres mejor de lo que yo podría ser en toda mi vida—admitió Tony, Steve jamás lo había visto tan melancólico. Eso lo hizo sentir culpable y cedió a aceptar su compañía.

Entre conversaciones simples, Steve fue teniendo confianza y le habló de toda su vida, sus tragedias. Todo. Habló como jamás lo había hecho con nadie y terminó llorando frente a Tony. Solo frente a Tony. Este solo lo escuchó sin prisa, realmente interesado en lo que tuviera que decir y siempre buscando las palabras adecuadas para consolarlo.

—Tal vez es una época que no está preparada para el Capitán América...—sonrió Antonio, pero de manera sincera.

—¿Por qué has decidido venir a hablar conmigo?—preguntó Steve, realmente Tony no lo entendía y no estaba obligado a hacerlo.

—Bueno... jamás he visto a alguien rezar tan desesperadamente y rogar por morir. Y menos pensar que es el Capitán América quién lo hace—Tony miró los adornos religiosos de la capilla—. Algo realmente debió tenerte asustado... y la soledad suele ser aterradora—admitió, lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Y a nadie le cae mal alguien con quien hablar, ¿no?

Los ojos de Tony se posaron sobre él. Era la primera vez, en su vida, que consideraba hermosos los ojos de un hombre. Miró a otro lado para asentir. Le había sentado tan bien hablar con Tony aunque sintió pena por dejarse llevar y llorar frente a él. Antonio le dijo que no le diría a nadie si le juraba lealtad. Aunque Tony lo decía en broma, Steve realmente lo hizo.

Tony realmente no lo decepcionó. Era el mejor compañero de batalla, un gran camarada y alguien con quien podía hablar de todo. Tenían sus momentos de convivencia, una rutina donde ambos siempre se hacían compañía. Antonio lo ayudó a acoplarse a todo, incluso con él descubrió que le gustaban los programas matutinos de la televisión. Tony se burlaba de él por eso, diciéndole señora todo el tiempo. Su amistad y camaradería fue en aumento.

Tony lo había sacado del hoyo. Lo hizo ver una luz de esperanza una vez más.

Entonces, comenzaron los sueños. Tony volviéndose una mujer y teniendo una relación con él. Despertaba antes de que tuvieran sexo. Lo curioso era que, en ese momento, Tony dejaba de ser mujer y...

Los sueños terminaban antes de que algo más pudiera imaginarse. Y por eso Steve empezó a mantener el margen de su relación con Tony; asustado de sus emociones hacia él y eso molestó a Antonio. Ya muchas personas habían engañado al millonario, y creyó que con Steve tendría algo diferente. Su repentino comportamiento, donde se alejaba de él, solo lo hacía sentir peor. Como si al final todos los que se acercaban a él lo hicieran por mero compromiso a algo que él les dio.

Poco después ocurrió lo del cambio de sexo y ahora estaban en el hospital, tras la recaída de Tony.

Ambos estaban en la habitación, en silencio. Tony se colocaba la chamarra que le habían llevado mientras Steve estaba, de brazos cruzados, cerca de la puerta. Estaba pensando, meditando más que nada. Se había alejado tanto de Tony que ya no había esa confianza para decirle que tenía un tumor, que podría morir y...

Volver a perder todo lo que le importaba. No. No de nuevo. Esta vez simplemente no lo soportaría.

—¿Por qué no me conteste?—regañó Steve, no lo miró. No tenía el derecho ni de reclamarle.

—¿Serviría de algo?—Antonio lo miró con el ceño fruncido, siendo mujer eso lo hacía ver más adorable.

—Somos amigos...

—¿Ah, si? ¿Aún lo somos? Porque desde hace meses apenas si quieres compartir una habitación conmigo. Lo más "normal" que seguimos haciendo es que me regañes por tomar demasiado café. Ni siquiera, con el cambio de cuerpo, has venido a verme y preguntar si estoy bien. Te limitas a gruñir e irte de la habitación. ¿En qué momento querías que te contará? ¿Tras un regaño matutino? "¡Oh, Steve! ¿Qué crees? Tengo cáncer. Bueno, Tengo una junta, nos vemos".

—Sería algo que harías tú—admitió Steve, mirándolo al fin.

Antonio solo lo contempló amenazante, se volteó en la camilla dándole la espalda. Se cubrió con las sábanas.

—No quiero perder lo único bueno que me queda en la vida...—pudo haberse disculpado pero las palabras salieron solas. Antonio se estremeció ante esas palabras, tuvo que voltear para corroborar que fue Steve quién la dijo. Ambos se observaron unos minutos y se quedaron en silencio.

—Quiero un trago—dijo Antonio, Steve suspiró y se acarició la sien.

—Nos vamos...—ordenó el soldado, salió de la habitación para buscar al médico y dieran de alta a Antonio. Solo había sido una recaída, aún no era nada grave. 

Aún.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Estaban en la acera, esperando el auto que los recogería. Recién había llovido y las calles estaban llenas de agua y tráfico. No hablaban, solo esperaban a Happy en silencio. No sabían cómo seguir después de aquellas declaraciones. Es decir... habían dejado todo en claro.

Todo.

—No quiero ir al complejo...—admitió Tony. Era más que nada un pedido. Y Steve solía consentirlo. Hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta lo permisivo que llega a ser con Tony.

—¿Y a dónde quieres ir?—Tony se encogió de hombros. Incluso parecía tener un puchero—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi departamento? No he podido ir en días y tal vez ya hayan querido romper la manija.

Tony lo miró pensativo y asintió. Parecía emocionado. Pese a la cercanía que tenían, Steve no era tan abierto a su vida si Tony no se metía a la fuerza. Y por ende, Antonio jamás había estado en el departamento de Steve. Aunque tampoco había necesidad, Steve volvía a su departamento algunas veces, técnicamente vivía en complejo junto a Tony. Y siendo Steve su favorito, tenía una amplia habitación y un gimnasio acondicionado al gusto del soldado.

Steve sonrió para sí mismo. Al parecer Tony también le gustaba consentirlo a él.

Entraron al departamento tras un rato de viaje "infraganti". La lluvia amenazaba afuera, por suerte llegaron antes de que siquiera comenzara a llover. El departamento de Steve era acogedor, un poco hogareño y anticuado. Justo como podría esperar de él. Tony se paseó cual museo, examinó las repisas y todos los muebles. Extrañamente, era acogedor pese a que era muy antiguo.

Tony se sentó en el sillón, soltó un suspiro y se recostó. Steve iba a decir algo cuando los rayos y truenos interrumpieron el silencio. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear. Se asomó tras la ventana, al parecer comenzaba a caer una verdadera tormenta. Volvió con Tony.

—Iré por unas mantas. ¿Quieres dormir?—Tony negó—. Puedes ver la televisión, iré a cerrar todo. Ahora vuelvo.

Tony suspiró, encendió la televisión vieja. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que veía. Se sentía tenso, nervioso... las cosas que dijo habían sido demasiado reveladoras. Y quizá se estaba hundiendo en su propio juego, lo cual no le extrañaría demasiado pero le aterraba pensar en lo que Steve pensaría.

Para Tony, la relación con Steve, de compañeros de trabajo a amigos, había sido algo desconcertante. Sus primeros acercamientos fueron de admiración por parte del millonario, incluso le regaló ese estúpido casco en una cena haciendo sentir incómodo al Capitán América; aunque la nostalgia pudo más con él y cedió ante el recuerdo de batalla. Antonio lo protegió, lo ayudó a acostumbrarse a su nueva realidad pero Steve se mantenía al margen en las relaciones con los demás.

Steve se acercó a todos menos a él. La relación de ellos era de compañeros de batalla y una cena en equipo de vez en cuando. Tony realmente no le dio importancia, o no quiso hacerlo. Se mantuvo en su mundo, el mundo donde Steve no entraría nunca. Y estaba bien, el genio odiaba apegarse a la gente aunque quizá le molestaba que fuese su héroe el que no lo considerara digno de su amistad.

Siempre tras Steve, queriendo ser como él sin poder alcanzarlo.

Poco después de que se conocieron, Antonio supo lo de su tumor. Eso lo hizo entrar en una horrible crisis. Se hundió en él mismo y cayó en los brazos de la primera persona que le mostró algo de cariño. Natasha fue una solución rápida. Ella lo quería por su dinero y a cambio él podía obtener algo de amor. Estaba bien con eso, estaba acostumbrado a eso. Mientras pudiera sentir algo de afecto humano, estaba bien.

Entonces llegó la traición de Natasha, la muerte de la familia de Barton y la extraña desintegración de los Ultimates. Tony fue cayendo más al abismo. Se encerró en él mismo y le importaba me la con quién dormía, cuando se emborrachaba y que tanto daño se hacía. No había nada que lo mantuviera sobrio.

Fue cuando llegó ese día. Se habían enfrentado a Red Skull, por Fury supo que era hijo del Capitán. Eso lo dejó en shock y seguramente había dejado en shock al Capitán América. Peor fue cuando el hijo del Capitán murió. Eso significaba que Steve estaría destrozado. No supo qué ni cómo pero algo lo llevó a buscar a Steve. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía lo que era la miseria. Y Steve, tal vez, se sentía peor que eso ahora mismo. Solo quiso tratar. Tal vez... solo tal vez...

Cuando Steve no lo golpeó, se sintió extraño. Realmente esperaba el golpe pero cuando empezó a hablarle de todos sus miedos, conocer ese otro lado del Capitán. Antonio sintió cierta dicha. Era la primera vez que alguien confiaba en él de esa manera. Tony sintió un vuelco en el estómago y a partir de ahí todo fue diferente.

A lo largo de su vida, había tenido que gastar dinero en regalos para otros. Steve lo regañaba si gastaba dinero de más, lo que nunca había sucedido. Las cosas que acostumbraba hacer para mantener una amistad, con Steve no funcionaban. Con ese hombre tenía que ser honesto, incluso consigo mismo. Y aunque eso llegó a asustarle, se acostumbró. Era la primera relación honesta que tenía... en el término de amigos, claro. Incluso llegó a tener sus bromas privadas con Steve, lo cual desconcertó a muchos pero Tony estaba bien con eso. Le gustaba eso.

Por eso le dolió cuando Steve se alejó. Imagino, al final, que él era el problema. Siempre era así.

—¿Tienes frío? La calefacción está fallando—preguntó Steve, eso sacó a Tony de sus pensamientos negativos.

—¿Qué...? ¿Frío? No... para nada...—Steve se acercó, le tocó el rostro sin pedir permiso y sintió el rostro frío de Tony.

—Mentiroso...— le dió una manta. Tony la tomó y se la cubrió encima. Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, las luces se apagaron. Hubo un corto en toda la calle. Steve suspiró—. Por eso jamás te invitaba... estas cosas ocurren demasiado a menudo—Steve se asomó y toda la calle estaba así. Solo bastaba esperar.

—¿Creías que te juzgaria por el tipo de lugar donde vives?—Tony se sintió indignado. Steve lo miró y movió la cabeza dudoso.

—Realmente a mí me avergonzaba que lo vieras... tampoco es un lugar que quisieras visitar—Steve se sentó a su lado suspirando.

—¿Tan superficial me crees? ¿De verdad?—Steve negó.

—Tal vez...solo no quería que empezarás a gastar dinero queriendo arreglar este lugar—dijo Steve mirándolo, casi regañandolo.

—¿Qué? Yo no gastaría dinero así...—Steve lo miró de forma retadora. Tony iba a alegar pero al final no pudo hacerlo. Si, lo primero que pensó al entrar fue en cómo podría arreglar el lugar. Se hundió en el sillón y puso un puchero. Steve soltó una carcajada, lo conocía tan bien.

—Realmente no cambias nada—el capitán lo miró burlándose.

Tony sonrió y guardaron silencio. De pronto, ya no tenían nada que decir. Aún así no estaban incómodos. Estaban tranquilos, como si su molestia se hubiera ido. Pero a Tony no le era suficiente eso. Tenía que vengarse realmente.

—¿Quieres ver mis senos?—Steve cambio de color inmediatamente y se levantó exaltado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

—¿No te da curiosidad saber cómo se ven? Es decir, antes era hombre y...

—No... no me interesa...—Steve tartamudeo, estaba demasiado sonrojado.

—¿Por? Lo primero que hice al estar a solas fue tocarme...—el rubio se levantó todo nervioso.

—¡Tony!—regañó tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad. ¿Por qué diablos Tony tenía que ser tan impertinente con eso?

—¡Oh, vamos! No es nada que no hayas visto—se tocó meditando—. Aunque son más grandes que las de Jan así que...

—¡Dios! ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan impertinente? ¿Cómo diablos no tienes decencia? Ahora eres una...

—Bueno, es que he notado que te gusta mirarme así que pensé que tenías curiosidad—todo Steve se sonrojó. Él solía ser muy serio y difícil de alterar pero con Tony siempre era diferente. Antonio siempre lo ponía en situaciones que alteraban su calma.

—¡Por favor, Antonio! Deja esas cosas...—el rubio desvió su mirada, al parecer era más obvio de lo que hubiera pensado.

—Oh, vamos... ¿No te parecen lindos?—dijo Tony, Steve no entendió y lo miró.

—¿Qué?—entonces miró a Tony y no pudo ponerse más rojo porque ya no existía otro tono más allá del que llevaba. Tony había desabrochado la camisa que llevaba y estaba mostrándole sus senos sin pudor.

—Admítelo, son lindos—Tony sonrió de forma coqueta.

Steve quiso reclamarle, decirle que así no debería comportarse pero al final también era un chico y muchos conflictos surgieron en la cabeza del soldado. En general, eso siempre ocurría cuando tenía a Tony cerca. Lo cubrió y se alejó de ahí.

—¡Basta, Antonio!—gruño cubriendo su cara sonrojada. Podría ser un hombre, muy macho pero al final un hombre de su época y Tony sabía cómo molestarlo.

—Pero eso has querido hacer todo el tiempo, ¿no? Jugar con ellos...—Steve no respondió—. ¿Qué te da miedo? ¿Aceptar que quieres dormir conmigo o que quieres dormir también con Antonio? El del cuerpo masculino—Steve estaba tratando de calmarse pero con Tony picando en los puntos débiles, era imposible. Tony se acercó—. Las miradas que me das ahora no son diferentes a las que tenias conmigo antes de mi "cambio". Solo que ahora si eres consciente de ellas, ¿no?—Steve se estremeció. Eso si era nuevo para él—. ¿Por eso te alejaste? ¿Por qué no quieres admitir lo que sientes por otro hombre?—la voz de Tony era sensual, casi provocativa—-. ¿Qué quieres dormir conmigo? Que te...

Steve volteó, Tony retrocedió. Se sorprendió al verlo, sus ojos de furia, deseo... Al parecer se había metido en la boca del lobo por sí solo. Había sido tan mala idea confrontarlo así. Retrocedió algunos pasos pero chocó con la mesita de noche. Steve estaba controlándose por mera cortesía.

Tony viró por la habitación hasta topar con la puerta de salida. Su corazón estaba acelerado, excitado. Salió corriendo, como un ratón huyendo de un gato. Aunque realmente no duró mucho. Fue capturada de la cintura pegada al duro cuerpo de Steve. Tony gimió, casi controlando su deseo.

—¿Quieres averiguarlo?—gruño Steve en su oído. Un instinto, casi animal, se había apoderado de él.

Tony no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando fue llevado, sin esfuerzo, al sillón. Rescostado con brusquedad. Quiso acomodarse pero fue despojado de la ropa y antes poder actuar, Steve ya lo estaba comiendo con la boca.

Y se sentía grandioso.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Tony no había sentido caricias de ese tipo nunca. Tal vez porque era la primera vez que las sentía de esa manera. La forma en que Steve le apretaba los senos, sus dedos exploraban sus labios sensibles, lo besaba como nunca. Tony olvidó que estaba en ese cuerpo femenino mientras era acariciado con ternura. Solo lo recordó cuando Steve entró en èl/ella. Le hizo sentir mil cosas, la hizo gritar, la penetró con deseo y desesperación. Le hizo sentir todas las cosas que jamás había experimentado y le gustaban. Pero lo que más le encantaba de eso era su compañero quien era cuidadoso a la vez que violento.

La colocó en varias posiciones, una más vergonzosa que la otra. Steve la probó en todos los ángulos, cada rincón de su cuerpo fue toqueteado y mordido. Jamás se había sentido tan satisfecho hasta que vio los ojos del soldado que imploraban amor, su cuerpo sudoroso mezclándose con el suyo. Se besaron necesitados, se miraron como corroborandolo todo.

Steve sabía lo que había hecho, sabía que estaba con Tony pues esos ojos eran inconfundibles, era de su Tony. Odiaba darle la razón pero lo admitió toda la noche, en el sillón, con besos y caricias. Steve entregó lo poco que quedaba de su resistencia y cedió a su deseo. Al deseo que venía guardando esa mañana, de hace ya unos meses, cuando supo que estaba enamorado de Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy del todo segura si tendrá continuación así que espero les guste esta parte por lo menos. Si tiene segunda parte, estaré avisando peeero no lo sé aún.


End file.
